


Rosa d'inverno

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come racconti l'amore a una figlia adolescente? Come le spieghi che un nome non è solo un <i>nome</i>, ma una crepa nel cuore?<br/>
Nella Yule dei suoi sedici anni, Rose Weasley scopre tutti i colori di una madre invincibile e perfetta, eppure mutevole e sfuggente come il cielo di marzo.<br/>
Coglie, soprattutto, il malinconico segreto di un amore di guerra sconfitto dalla pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosa d'inverno

Callie_Stephanides © 2012 (02 gennaio 2012)  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Piton, Draco Malfoy e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a J.K. Rowling, al suo editore e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata redatta per mero diletto personale e per quello di chi vorrà leggerla, ma non ha alcun fine lucrativo, né tenta di stravolgere il profilo dei caratteri noti.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/475/rosa-d-inverno)).  
Fanfiction partecipante all' [OTP Tournament ~ I Edizione](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/?t=48722340#entry339043925%22), indetto dal [ « Collection of starlight », said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/)

*** 

_1\. Non cogli la neve  
_  
A raccontarmi questa storia fu mia madre, nella Yule dei miei sedici anni.  
I vetri appannati trasformavano il paesaggio in un’ipotesi lattiginosa; la campagna, in un mare spumoso di cirri. Se eri tanto coraggioso da abbandonare la tiepida consolazione del camino, l’inverno ti stringeva in una morsa spettrale, stordendoti con l’odore inconfondibile che ha il gelo nei mesi più rigidi dell’anno: un pot-pourri di legna, cenere, muschio bagnato e neve.  
Di fiocchi, tuttavia, il cielo era avaro come non mai.  
Mi chiesi se quello non fosse un segno del tempo; la sveglia crudele che mi consegnava a un futuro di adulta.  
Mio era uno stato d’animo uggioso, di quelli che ti pungono a tradimento durante l’adolescenza, quando la tristezza ti scivola addosso come una coperta bagnata e tu, che ti senti il centro dell’universo, cerchi ovunque segni o rispondenze.  
Ora lo so: non ce ne sono; non ce n’erano nemmeno quel giorno, così triste che, a rievocarlo, mi chiedo se non fosse una fortunata-maledetta età la chiave di tutto.  
La Yule dei miei ricordi di bambina era un tripudio di candidi bioccoli. Era soffice e bianca, come puliti e netti erano i confini delle emozioni e dei fatti; non c’erano incertezze, né ombre, perché lo sguardo limpido dell’infanzia le rifiuta. I bambini sono semplici, saggi, illusi: poi capita che un bel mattino ti svegli e scopri che la vita non è né morbida, né pulita.  
Ti affacci alla finestra e non c’è neve.  
Di quel giorno ricordo l’ululato del vento e l’agonia dei cardini, occhi umidi di lacrime rabbiose e una pietra nel petto: avevo deluso mio padre e non riuscivo ad accettarlo.

*

Dei miei genitori, Ronald era sempre stato il mio preferito, perché era dolce, vulnerabile e imperfetto; mia madre, un capolavoro di talento e di efficienza, costituiva invece uno specchio in cui non sopportavo di riflettermi.  
Forse è vero che cresci solo quando arrivi a immaginare un genitore nudo; quando lo spogli della sua autorità e lo sfogli come una rosa; quando ti accorgi che, oltre un ruolo, c’è qualcuno come te.  
Qualcuno che potrebbe persino piacerti.  
  
Bambina, in Hermione vedevo una dea.  
Sedicenne, una rivale.  
  
Le somigliavo d’aspetto e, a detta di mio padre, ne avevo ereditata l’intelligenza acuta e brillante. A differenza di mia madre, perseguitata dallo spettro di una nascita babbana, tuttavia, non consideravo l’eccellenza un valore assoluto. Primeggiare mi piaceva, ma mi concedevo talora il lusso d’essere pigra e incostante.  
Mio padre sorrideva di queste mie debolezze, perché lo aiutavano a sentirmi vicina.  
– Allora c’è anche qualcosa di Weasley, qui dentro, – diceva, apostrofandomi con quella sua dolcezza rara, priva di pudori e diaframmi.  
Per accontentare mia madre, invece, a volte avevo l’impressione che anche un _Eccezionale_ non fosse abbastanza.  
Era perfetta, _lei_.  
Non sbagliava mai, _lei_.  
Alla mia età, _lei_ …  
Proiettavo le mie insicurezze su un feticcio che non somigliava a Hermione, quanto alla Rose di quei giorni, ma non avevo il buonsenso di rendermene conto. Dovevo ancora scoprire chi fossi e costruire barricate che mi salvassero dall’invisibile linea d’ombra della crescita, dunque inventarmi un fronte e un nemico.  
Mia madre, infaticabile agente del Ministero, strega infallibile, donna di mille talenti, era il bersaglio perfetto; l’indulgenza di mio padre, l’alibi per mille mancanze.  
  
– Poteva studiare di più. Le avevo detto che l’isopsefia non era una materia da sottovalutare, – lamentava Hermione, davanti al mio primo fallimento aritmantico (e no, l’aritmanzia non sarebbe mai stata il mio mestiere).  
Ronald le rifaceva il verso, gesticolandole concitato alle spalle, ed io ridevo, dimentica dell’umiliazione di un’insufficienza.  
La mia memoria era piena di simili quadri; affreschi in cui i miei genitori erano il bianco-nero della vita, prevedibili e scontati come li pretendevo per sentirmi speciale.  
I genitori sono grigi, invece, né si lasciano cogliere.  
Come la neve.

*

Nell’inverno dei miei sedici anni, m’innamorai per la prima volta; l’avrei fatto con cadenza quasi trimestrale per il successivo lustro, ma all’epoca pensavo che sarebbe stato per sempre.  
Che l’amore dei sedici anni sia unico, d’altra parte, te lo racconta l’esperienza, perché mai più amerai e soffrirai con altrettanta forza.  
Mai più ti sentirai come cera davanti al fuoco.  
Ti scioglie, quell’amore; ti modella e ti consuma e ti perde e ti rimette al mondo.  
La mia vita, prima ordinata e piatta, scandita dalle lezioni e dalle chiacchiere della Sala Comune di Grifondoro, da un giorno all’altro divenne un’altalena. Ridevo e piangevo ed esultavo e mi disperavo senza alcun valido motivo. Un cenno o un sorriso mi facevano volare, oppure mi precipitavano nelle tenebre dell’incertezza.  
  
Mio padre rispondeva alle mie lettere e mi raccontava aneddoti che – ne sono certa – mia madre non gli avrebbe mai perdonato. Soffiava via la polvere dal suo primo amore per regalarmi la Hogwarts degli anni Novanta, con il suo carico di volti, cuori, sogni e speranze che lo spettro di Voldemort non era stato comunque tanto forte da spazzare via.  
Quel luogo antico, che mi annoiava a morte nelle nostalgiche rievocazioni di amici e familiari, riacquistava ora suoni e odori, perché certe emozioni non cambiano mai. Nel tempo senza tempo dell’adolescenza, soprattutto, incontravo mia madre come non l’avrei mai immaginata: goffa, bruttina, fallibile, insicura. Per quell’Hermione quindicenne, dai capelli arruffati e dai denti da castoro, sperimentavo l’indulgenza e la simpatia che non avrei mai riservato all’infallibile burocrate che chiamavo ‘mamma’.  
Mio padre non nutriva ambizioni letterarie e di certo non avresti mai chiamato ‘classici’ le sue missive, ma conosceva il gusto del racconto e, soprattutto, aveva sviluppato negli anni una discreta autoironia.  
  
– Per capire il valore di una risata, abbiamo dovuto perdere Fred, – mi disse una volta. – Ora so che aveva ragione lui; che non vale la pena di prendersi troppo sul serio.  
  
Del Ronald adolescente, dunque, schizzava un ritratto caustico, sospetto persino troppo severo: un ragazzo superficiale, mediocre e vanitoso; un tipo senza qualità che, per un colpo di fortuna, un bel mattino si era svegliato eroe.  
Mio padre, invece, era molto di più: era leale, coraggioso, onesto. Conosceva i propri limiti e li temeva con ragionevole buonsenso, ma per la salvezza di un amico era pronto ad andare oltre. Quello era il ragazzo di cui mia madre si era innamorata, né le avrei dato torto; eppure, quand’era arrivato il mio momento…

*

– Se è uno scherzo, Rosie, non è divertente.  
  
Avevo aspettato le vacanze invernali per confidargli quel nome, perché volevo che lo cogliesse dalle mie labbra: la pergamena non avrebbe mai saputo rendere le sfumature con cui lo accarezzavo, sussurrandolo tra me come il più dolce e potente degli incantesimi.  
  
 _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_.  
  
Poteva una cifra tanto pomposa somigliare a musica?  
Avevo sedici anni e una brutta cotta; pretendere che mi avanzasse un po’ di senso del ridicolo, converrete, non sarebbe stato realistico.  
  
Conobbi Scorpius, per così dire, che camminavo appena: come mio padre seppe dalla Gazzetta del Profeta – i Malfoy avevano di certi vezzi – che era nato un nuovo _Serpente_ (non mi è difficile credere che abbia usato tali parole), decise d’ufficio che saremmo stati rivali.  
Davanti all’espresso per Hogwarts, nell’autunno dei miei undici anni, queste furono le parole con cui mi consegnò al primo giorno di scuola: «Cerca di batterlo in tutti gli esami, Rosie. Per fortuna hai il cervello di tua madre».  
Hermione lo guardò con un misto di tenerezza e di riprovazione, o almeno così mi parve; in seguito avrei scoperto che il nocciola canino di quegli occhi nascondeva più segreti e sfumature di quel che avresti mai osato scommettere.  
A mio padre non piacevano i Malfoy: quello era un dato di fatto; quanto alle ragioni, a undici anni non ti poni inutili perché, ma ti fidi delle persone cui vuoi bene. Adoravo Ronald, dunque ero pronta a combattere in suo nome qualunque guerra mi domandasse.  
  
– Stava scherzando, Rosie… Sarebbe bello, invece, se diventaste buoni amici.  
  
Le parole di mia madre mi sorpresero, come il fatto che avesse approfittato della distrazione di mio padre per sussurrarmele.  
Aveva paura del suo giudizio?  
Hermione, la perfetta, invincibile Hermione, possedeva un punto debole?  
  
– Perché? – la provocai.  
– Perché a quello serve la scuola: a fare nuove amicizie… E a imparare.  
  
No: era la mia solita, noiosa, prevedibile mamma.  
  
   
Che tipo era Scorpius?  
Non è la domanda giusta, perché somiglia al punto di vista di mio padre. Per Ronald, il nome Malfoy era una macchia; il crisma di una maledizione che non doveva toccarmi.  
Draco Malfoy era il ragazzo che l’aveva umiliato per sei lunghi, indimenticabili anni; il simbolo di tutto quel che un puro come lui non poteva tollerare.  
Draco Malfoy, soprattutto, era stato il grande amore di mia madre: io, però, non lo sapevo, né l’avrei scoperto sino all’inverno dei miei sedici anni.  
  
Più che chiedermi come fosse Scorpius, Ronald avrebbe dovuto domandarmi come fosse la Hogwarts che frequentavo io, a due decadi dai giorni in cui era la _sua_ scuola, il _suo_ territorio.  
Persisteva l’antica rivalità Grifondoro-Serpeverde, ma non eravamo gli stessi adolescenti di allora, poiché la guerra che aveva consacrato eroi i miei genitori aveva spazzato via ogni fronte.  
Perché, soprattutto, c’era stato un uomo – Severus Piton – che aveva ricordato ai maghi il valore del grigio.  
Essere Serpeverde o Grifondoro nel duemilaventi incideva, al più, sul colore di una sciarpa, ma non importava radicali scelte di bandiera. Se proprio dovevo pensare a un rivale pericoloso nella Casa di Salazar, per altro, avrei fatto il nome di mio cugino Albus, non certo quello di Scorpius Malfoy.  
Agli occhi di mio padre, tuttavia, era quasi il tempo non fosse mai passato; quasi fossi Hermione e lo stessi tradendo ancora una volta.

*

– Come può interessarti un Malfoy? Mi deludi, Rosie.  
  
Avrei preferito uno schiaffo a quelle parole. Uno schiaffo, a un risentimento che non capivo. Fu per questo, immagino, che mia madre mi regalò la sua storia: era un atto d’amore; era, soprattutto, la risposta alla domanda che non potevo porre a mio padre.  
  
 _Che cosa hanno di sbagliato i Malfoy?  
_  
 _Tutto_ , mi avrebbe risposto.  
Piacevano troppo alle donne della sua vita.

*

Hermione attese paziente che rinunciassi da sola al mio mutismo. Come comprese che no, il coraggio non era ereditario, preparò del tè e decise di sfidarmi.  
Era una leonessa, mia madre: era ora che lo sperimentassi sulla mia pelle.  
  
– Mi dispiace, – esordì. – Tuo padre ha parlato senza pensare.  
– E tu che ne sai? Ci spiavi?  
  
Ero aggressiva, perché mi sentivo ferita. Avevo contato i giorni che mi separavano da quella confessione, e Ronald mi aveva tradito.  
  
– No, ma lo conosco da più tempo di te.  
  
La sua voce era tranquilla, sebbene velata da una strana malinconia.  
  
– So anche di chi è la colpa, questa volta.  
– Mia, immagino, – sibilai. – Come sempre.  
Hermione sorrise, ma le sue labbra erano una tagliola. – No, mia.  
Aprii la bocca, ma non ne uscì nulla, perché non sapevo che dire.  
– Avevo la tua età, Rosie, – riprese mia madre. – L’amore è la più sorprendente delle distrazioni, lo sai?  
Si alzò e, senza una parola, abbandonò la cucina. Al suo ritorno, tra le mani stringeva un involto di velluto.  
– Cos’è? – le chiesi.  
– L’inizio di tutto, – mi rispose.  
  
Una Giratempo dal vetro incrinato.  
  
– Se questa _signora_ avesse funzionato a dovere, chissà? Forse tuo padre non l’avrebbe presa tanto male.  
La sua voce, all’improvviso, era piena di colori.  
Mi chiesi dove li tenesse nascosti d’abitudine.  
Mi chiesi, soprattutto, se la conoscevo bene come credevo.  
  
– Allora, Rosie? Vuoi ascoltare una vecchia storia?  
  
   
Sì, lo volevo, e mia madre condivise le sue ombre e i suoi fantasmi.  
Ero grande, ormai; era tempo che diventassi sua complice.

*

 _2\. Una crepa nel cuore  
_  
Il giorno in cui consegnai a Rosie il mio più intimo segreto, fu forse uno dei più dolci e tristi della mia vita.  
Dolce perché la spiavo con l’orgoglio della madre e la riscoprivo non più bambina ma donna; triste perché quello era il segno di un imminente distacco.  
Un vento gelido e ostile strappava dai rami le ultime foglie, e così se ne andava lei, la mia-nostra Rosie: ero un vecchio albero che non aveva più nulla da offrirle.  
Avrei potuto scegliere mille altre occasioni per confessarmi e cercare l’assoluzione che non mi ero mai concessa, ma il cuore ha tempi suoi e l’egoismo di un tiranno.  
Forse decisi per quel momento perché eravamo sole, noi due, e la solitudine vinceva anche il mio riserbo di vigliacca.  
Forse perché il rancore sommesso di mia figlia feriva la persona sbagliata, e la mia onestà suicida non poteva tollerarlo: non era colpa di Ron, se quel nome faceva male.  
Non era nemmeno colpa di Malfoy.

*

Rosie e suo padre avevano stretto negli anni un rapporto tanto intenso ed escludente da farmi sentire gelosa: era con Ron che mia figlia si confidava; era a Ron che scriveva pergamene infinite, punteggiate di emozioni e domande.  
  
– Sei sua madre: è naturale che si senta in competizione con te.  
  
Le parole di Molly suonavano rassicuranti al mio orecchio, ma non convincevano il mio istinto. La verità era che Rosie mi somigliava al punto che, talora, mi concedevo il lusso di detestarla come avevo odiato l’Hermione goffa, rigida e aggressiva dei diciassette anni.  
Quel mattino d’inverno, tuttavia, un’altra certezza mi colse: avevo anche amato quella maldestra ragazzina, mutevole come il cielo di marzo.  
Amavo la mia intensa, selvatica bambina.

*

A dispetto del mio ostentato pragmatismo, a diciassette anni ero sensibile ai segni. Senza credere a una sola parola di quel che blaterava la Cooman, mi aspettavo che la Natura riflettesse le mie emozioni o anticipasse i miei stati d’animo.  
Tutti gli adolescenti sono egoisti e autoreferenziali; se si prendessero il disturbo di guardare più in là del loro naso, forse si accorgerebbero che il mondo gira a prescindere da loro.  
Nei giorni in cui scoprivo il grigio e salutavo, dunque, le effimere certezze dell’adolescenza, il cielo era di un azzurro irreale; la primavera profumava l’aria e asole d’infinito, solcate da nubi soffici come fiocchi, mi correvano sul capo e catturavano il mio sguardo.  
  
La vita era lì, a un passo dall’allungarmi il morso definitivo, eppure tutto era netto e senza ombre: un’amara lezione d’umiltà per la signorina-so-tutto.  
  
Il mio sesto anno a Hogwarts era una libra sbilenca: esultavo e mi deprimevo senza soluzione di continuità, nascondendo, maldestra, lacrime sempre in agguato, simbolo di una fragilità che avevo scoperto all’improvviso, con l’amore dei diciassette anni.  
L’amore che vivi una sola volta, ma che ricordi per sempre.  
L’amore, soprattutto, che un magico artefatto avrebbe vestito di nuovi colori.  
  
Cervellotica, eppure passionale, avevo trovato una ricetta infallibile ai turbamenti dell’età: _se non puoi smettere di pensarlo, inventati un nuovo pensiero_ , e cumulavo impegni scolastici come potenziali amuleti.  
Alla McGranitt avevo venduto un copione da prima della classe, recitato con la convinzione dell’abitudine.  
Il mio cuore, onesto e brutale, mi ricordava invece che sarebbe tornata la notte e, con essa, sogni d’oro rosso e occhi blu.  
  
– Sai già come funziona, vero, Hermione?  
  
All’anarchia di un tempo addomesticato chiedevo di tenermi al riparo dall’amore; un Caso umorista, tuttavia, aveva forse già deciso che a servirmelo fosse proprio una vendicativa Giratempo.  
A tradimento, per giunta, come tutto quel che lascia il segno.

*

Accadde alla vigilia della sfida Grifondoro-Corvonero: mi sarebbe impossibile dimenticarlo, perché fu Ron, nella sua disperata fuga verso i bagni, a innescare un imprevedibile domino.  
Me ne stavo al lato della scala, intenta ad armeggiare con la ghiera della Giratempo, quando un ciclone m’investì e persi la presa dal prezioso artefatto.  
  
– Scusa, ma devo vomitare, – fu il disperato (e già lontano) singulto che mi raggiunse, mentre fissavo sconsolata la crepa che sfregiava ora il quadrante. – Imbranato, – borbottai, preoccupandomi di verificare che il meccanismo funzionasse ancora.  
Frequentavo un corso avanzato di Aritmanzia e la Giratempo avrebbe dovuto regalarmi un’ora di riflessioni solitarie sotto la guida della professoressa Vector; quando, tuttavia, sollevai lo sguardo dal quadrante leso, realizzai con disappunto di non essermi mossa nel tempo, ma nello spazio: in luogo dell’aula in cui avrei dovuto trascorrere almeno cinquanta, noiosi minuti, mi salutava l’immacolato squallore di un bagno.  
– Meraviglioso… – esalai scontenta, fissando il soffitto leggermente muffito che sovrastava il cubicolo in cui mi ero ritrovata mio malgrado. – Che dirò alla professoressa McGranitt?  
Erano pensieri scontati e rassicuranti, degni della ragazzina rigida e perfezionista che ero. Ad avere il temperamento immaginativo di Luna, forse mi sarei domandata se gli oggetti possedessero un’anima, e avrei fatto bene: la Giratempo, almeno, vantava un’indole incline alla vendetta, perché alla ferita inflitta rispose con un contrappasso da manuale.  
Per la crepa del quadrante, un’altra me ne aprì nel cuore.  
Un’indimenticabile ferita.

*

– Potrei dire che è stata colpa di Ron. Se non mi avesse…  
  
Inghiottii quella scusa meschina, vergognandomi anche solo di averla accarezzata, perché non avevo mai tradito un amico e non avrei senz’altro cominciato dal ragazzo di cui ero innamorata (credevo).  
– Avanti, ne hai combinate di peggiori…  
Fu allora che mi accorsi di quel suono e rimasi, inebetita, in ascolto.  
Il palmo già sulla porta, rigida e tesa, spiavo attonita la disperazione di un nemico: la voce che mi raggiungeva fioca, tra un singulto e l’altro, era quella di Draco Malfoy.  
  
Che rapporto ci aveva unito in quegli anni? Non potrei dirlo nemmeno _complicato_ , perché la verità era che a opporci stava qualcosa di più doloroso e invincibile dell’odio: stava il pregiudizio.  
Draco mi vedeva come un’abusiva nel suo orizzonte perfetto e aveva avvelenato le mie illusioni con un epiteto – Sanguesporco – che mi aveva reso ancora più insicura e petulante.  
Per reazione, avevo associato al suo nome quanto detestavo del Mondo Magico e – lo sapevo – avrei combattuto per tutta la vita: l’immobilismo e la crudeltà gratuita, l’arroganza del sangue e l’attaccamento vigliacco a una tradizione che, di fatto, s’identificava con i privilegi.  
Anziché ammorbidire l’antipatia istintiva dell’infanzia, gli anni ci avevano reso ancora più rigidi, partigiani, ciechi. In una parola, _nemici_.  
Harry sospettava già da qualche tempo che Malfoy fosse implicato in qualcosa di losco, perché era diventato evanescente come nebbia. Ron ed io, però, distratti da sentimenti prepotenti e leggeri, non avevamo assecondato i suoi sospetti come in passato. Harry era ancora il mio eroe ma Voldemort poteva aspettare almeno finché non avessi strappato a Weasley il bacio che sognavo.  
Il quel bagno, tuttavia, l’urgenza del presente tornava a reclamarmi, ricordandomi una partita cui avevo aderito troppo giovane perché ne metabolizzassi sino in fondo le conseguenze: al Signore Oscuro ti opponevi per la vita.  
Se Draco Malfoy era – come temeva Harry – un soldato di Voldemort, spiarlo e stringerlo agli angoli delle sue responsabilità, era un mio preciso e insindacabile dovere.  
Peccato, però, che chi chiamavo ‘nemico’ avesse al più bisogno della mamma, non certo di un giudice impietoso.

*

– Ma cosa…  
  
Il singhiozzo divenne un gemito prolungato, straziante. Anche a non avere un cuore di burro, non potevi restare indifferente a una simile manifestazione di dolore.  
Draco non sapeva di me; non si aspettava d’essere ascoltato e compatito.  
Draco soffriva come un ragazzo di sedici anni non dovrebbe mai: afferravo quell’evidenza sgomenta, eppure incapace di reagire. Stretta nelle maglie di una parte che avevo recitato con l’intransigenza dell’età, faticavo a ritagliarmi un ruolo che raccontasse dell’autentica Hermione: una ragazzina che non avrebbe mai accolto la noncuranza come risposta alla paura.  
  
– Non essere così triste. Esiste un rimedio per ogni cosa, sai?  
  
Una voce si sovrappose a quel pianto accorato. La conoscevo? La memoria mi suggeriva di sì, senza che arrivassi, tuttavia, a identificarne la fonte. Socchiusi la porta: Mirtilla Malcontenta era un film lattiginoso che avvolgeva Draco, ne lambiva le spalle, ne accarezzava i capelli di lino.  
Sotto le lunghe ciglia, gli occhi di Malfoy erano liquidi e arrossati.  
  
– Non se mi ammazzano. Non se uccidono mio padre…  
  
Quelle ultime parole svanirono inghiottite da un rantolo.  
  
– Forse dovresti…  
– Cercare aiuto? E chi me lo darebbe?  
  
 _Io_ , sussurrai, senza quasi rendermene conto.  
  
– Se solo fallissi…  
  
Si asciugò il viso con un gesto rabbioso, prima di cercarsi nello specchio. Quel che vi colse, tuttavia, non fu il riflesso della mia genuina compassione, quanto gli occhi verdi del ragazzo che, a suo avviso, aveva colpa di _tutto_ : colpa della disgrazia della sua famiglia e colpa della sua debolezza e colpa del suo isolamento e colpa della sua tristezza e…  
Le ragioni per cui accusi il prossimo delle tue mancanze sono infinite, almeno quanto modesti sono i motivi per cui accetti di domandare perdono. Draco era un ragazzo terrorizzato: chiedergli di comportarsi da uomo sarebbe stato molto oltre le sue possibilità.  
Si volse di scatto, quasi l’avesse morso una serpe; mano sulla bacchetta e le labbra strette in una sottilissima cicatrice.  
Harry non tremava, perché dalla sua aveva l’esperienza di mille battaglie e l’odio sordo delle eterne vittime. Aveva ogni ragione per odiare Malfoy, perché il sangue di cui era tanto orgoglioso aveva nutrito il mostro che l’aveva reso orfano mille volte: James e Lily erano fantasmi ormai sbiaditi della memoria, ma non Sirius. Sirius era carne e sanguinava.  
  
Se mi fossi annunciata subito, forse quel che accadde non sarebbe mai capitato.  
Non avrei mai scoperto il grigio nel rosso.  
Non mi sarei mai innamorata di Draco.

*

Al riparo di quel cubicolo, trattenevo il fiato e aspettavo.  
L’ho detto: Potter era il mio eroe. Non mi ero mai concessa il lusso di pensarlo come qualcosa di diverso, malgrado fosse diventato, crescendo, un ragazzo piuttosto attraente.  
Era il Prescelto, il mio migliore amico e un combattente che ammiravo: sospirare d’amore ai suoi piedi sarebbe stato troppo anche per me.  
  
– _Cru_ …  
  
A mutare in modo radicale le mie intenzioni, fu una sillaba: un sospiro o poco più. Non avevo preso in considerazione l’ipotesi che Malfoy potesse essere tanto disperato da ricorrere a una maledizione senza perdono. Non immaginavo nemmeno, tuttavia, che Harry arrivasse a usare un incantamento mille volte più feroce.  
  
 _Sectumsempra_.  
  
Abbandonai il mio nascondiglio appena in tempo per vedere il corpo di Draco tendersi in modo innaturale, mentre un fiotto vermiglio mi esplodeva addosso e s’incollava al maiolicato del bagno con un _plotch_ sinistro: l’odore dolciastro e rugginoso del sangue mi penetrò come una maledizione.  
Deglutii con difficoltà, abbassando lo sguardo: tra i miei seni stava una rosa e puzzava di morte. A terra, straziato, Draco sboccava sangue e bile, comprimendo invano con le dita l’orrenda ferita che Harry gli aveva procurato.  
– Vai a cercare aiuto, – bisbigliai. Pietrificato, il Prescelto era di nuovo solo un bambino consegnato all’orrore di una vita senza sconti. – Muoviti, Harry! – sibilai con una violenza che non mi apparteneva, ma che avevo inventato su due piedi per quell’eterno istante senza ritorno.  
Non mi volsi a verificare che mi avesse obbedito, ma m’inginocchiai accanto a Draco. All’odore del sangue se n’era aggiunto un altro, acido e acuto: anche i Malfoy non si curavano della forma davanti a un’agonia.  
– Mi dispiace, – balbettai, prima di cercare la sua mano. Era rossa, vischiosa e scivolava nella mia senza forza.  
– Coraggio… Andrà tutto bene.  
M’inventavo rassicurazioni in cui non credevo per prima, ma tutto mi pareva preferibile a un silenzio che avrebbe amplificato lo strazio di quell’ora.  
Draco piegò un poco il capo e mi guardò: aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime – occhi di una bestiolina in agonia.  
Mi portai la sua mano al viso, perché sentisse il mio calore; perché sapesse che ero viva, io, ed ero con lui.  
Il suo sangue dipingeva lacrime porpora sulle mie guance, eppure non fu quello il dettaglio che mi strappò un gemito soffocato: sulla candida pelle di quel braccio sottile, spiccava lo sfregio sinistro di un teschio. Il Marchio Nero.  
  
– Sei un Mangiamorte?  
  
La mia voce fu poco più di un sussurro. Se anche avesse posseduto una qualche consistenza, d’altra parte, Draco non avrebbe potuto rispondermi.  
Perse conoscenza tra le mie braccia: era bianco come il latte e freddo come il marmo. La bocca purpurea di quella ferita aveva la bellezza torbida e perfetta di una rosa nata dalla neve.  
Una rosa d’inverno.

*

 _3\. Il sangue è sempre sporco  
_  
Harry ed io ci evitammo per i due giorni successivi: l’uno chiedeva al Quidditch di distrarlo; l’altra riparava nella quiete protettiva della biblioteca.  
Non sapevamo come affrontare il discorso e confrontarci su quanto avevamo vissuto, dunque preferivamo un silenzio strategico alla vigliaccheria di parole di circostanza.  
Non gli dissi che Draco era un Mangiamorte e che ne avevo le prove; era un’omissione consapevole, che mi faceva sentire sporca e non mi dava pace. Al contempo, avevo scoperto in Harry un’invisibile linea scura; forse proprio lo spartiacque tra l’eroe tragico e il folle assassino di cui un’oscura profezia prima e il Cappello Parlante poi avevano riferito.  
Non dubitavo dell’onestà del mio migliore amico, beninteso, ma cominciavo a interrogarmi sui danni collaterali di una vita al limite.  
Harry aveva già perso tutto: non gli restava che la sua controversa umanità. Se gli avessi detto che Malfoy era parte della congrega che aveva ucciso Sirius, avrei menato forse l’ultimo colpo alla Ruota – e non volevo.  
Avrei affrontato Draco da sola, perché ero un soldato, non un martire: di testimoni condannati ce n’erano stati già troppi.

*

Dopo il provvidenziale intervento del professor Piton, Malfoy era stato ricoverato nell’infermeria di Hogwarts: fu lì, dunque, che mi recai un uggioso pomeriggio di tarda primavera.  
Mi sorprese pensare che solo poche settimane prima piagnucolavo al capezzale di Ron, mentre ora mi affrettavo a raggiungere il letto del principale indiziato di quell’avvelenamento.  
I locali erano deserti e silenziosi. Il rumore dei miei passi sulla nuda pietra possedeva qualcosa di solenne e funebre al contempo.  
Che ne era stato della corte di Draco? Dov’erano i suoi _leali_ compagni?  
Per l’ennesima volta sperimentai nei suoi riguardi qualcosa di simile alla compassione: mi bastava ricordare le sue lacrime clandestine e immaginare la solitudine di un ragazzo tanto disperato da accettare la pietà di uno spettro.  
Anche quello era Malfoy, ma non avevo mai avuto modo di rendermene conto.  
  
Il suo letto era l’ultimo della camerata deserta. Mi arrestai davanti alla cortina: tutta la determinazione che aveva guidato i miei passi e le mie scelte sino a quel momento, cedeva le armi davanti a un ragazzo vulnerato che sapevo appena chiamare.  
  
– So che sei qui.  
  
Sussultai. La voce di Draco era bassa e monocorde, depurata da accenti ed emozioni. Che fosse un eccellente occlumante si coglieva anche da dettagli come quelli; dall’incredibile controllo che riusciva a esercitare sui toni quando (e lo sapeva) non c’era più nulla di controllabile in un’esistenza allo sbando.  
Non avrei mai accettato, tuttavia, che si accorgesse del mio imbarazzo, perché tanto gli avrebbe conferito un innegabile vantaggio.  
– Meglio, – replicai, e scostai la tenda con uno strattone che denunciava il mio stato d’animo più di mille parole.  
C’era troppa rabbia, troppa nettezza, perché non dicesse di una ragazzina imprigionata da una maschera ormai usurata.  
Sostenuto dai guanciali, Draco era esangue. I suoi occhi, tuttavia, avevano perduto la scintilla umanissima e fragile che tanto mi aveva turbato. Era di nuovo un Malfoy, duro, sprezzante e gonfio dell’arroganza di una famiglia di politici e assassini.  
– Che cosa vuoi da me? Un _grazie_ , forse?  
Fu questo a spezzare l’incantesimo della simpatia e a restituirmi la _mia_ Hermione: quella abile a usare le mani almeno quanto la bacchetta.  
– Non sarebbe male, anche se un po’ prematuro.  
Negli occhi di Draco scivolò un’ombra che mi strappò un sorriso compiaciuto.  
 _  
Hai abboccato, pesciolino… Adesso sta a me evitare che la lenza si rompa._  
  
– Non ho ancora deciso, a dire la verità…  
– Deciso _cosa_?  
– Se denunciarti, mi sembra ovvio.  
Le dita di Draco si contrassero in modo impercettibile. Portai lo sguardo al suo braccio sinistro, senza preoccuparmi d’essere intercettata: io _sapevo_ ed era bene che lo capisse.  
– Sei un Mangiamorte.  
Secco, come un colpo di fucile.  
– E senz’altro sai qualcosa di…  
– Ma non dire idiozie!  
Il tono era leggero; il suo sguardo, quello di una preda braccata. Sollevai ironica un sopracciglio. – L’ho visto. Ho visto il Marchio Nero, e potrei anche decidere di dargli un’altra occhiata, se solo…  
– Non osare toccarmi!  
Più che un ringhio, mi ricordò il miagolio di un gattino.  
 _  
Non fingerti leone, Malfoy: tu non sai cosa vuol dire mordere sul serio.  
_  
Gli afferrai il polso, prima che potesse ritrarsi. Per tutta risposta, Draco mi allungò una spinta, sottraendosi alla mia stretta. – Non ci provare, – sibilò, – stupida Sanguesporco.  
A undici anni, forse avrei faticato a inghiottire le lacrime: a diciassette, avvertivo piuttosto le sue oltre il logoro disprezzo di un insulto ormai inflazionato.  
– Altrimenti?  
Draco abbandonò il letto, perché darmi le spalle era quanto gli restava per sottrarsi al mio sguardo.  
– Non credo che dovresti. Non hai una bella cera, – osservai con una tranquillità che dovette suonare derisoria al suo orecchio.  
Malfoy mi rivolse un’occhiata piena d’odio, prima di schiudere le labbra e…  
  
– Detesto avere sempre ragione!  
  
… crollare tra le mie braccia.  
– Non è vero, – sussurrò Draco, come fu di nuovo nel suo letto.  
– Cosa? – domandai, mentre m’improvvisavo solerte infermiera – o babysitter.  
– Tu _adori_ avere sempre ragione!  
Nei suoi occhi non c’era né crudeltà, né malizia, quanto una scintilla di divertita ironia.  
Desiderai trovarmi altrove o vestire i comodi panni di Lavanda Brown: essere una ragazzetta scontata, prevedibile e serena davanti all’ipotesi d’arrossire. Quel calore che mi saliva sino alle orecchie, invece, bruciava più di uno schiaffo.  
– Sì, hai ragione: ho questo limite, – replicai con la gola secca, – ma non è un tuo problema.  
Draco abbassò le palpebre e rimase in silenzio. Nell’aria ferma di quel pomeriggio stagnante, nubi basse all’orizzonte e un’afa innaturale, un semplice sospiro suonava deflagrante.  
Sentivo il mio cuore battere rapido. Percepivo, soprattutto, il muto grido del suo.  
– Com’è successo?  
Mi uscì così, senza filtri; una domanda stupida e mal posta, o forse l’unica che avesse ancora un senso.  
  
 _Com’era possibile vendersi a un mostro?  
Com’era possibile accettare quell’obbrobrioso marchio?  
_  
E Draco, che era forse stanco di quella solitudine e consumato dalla paura, me lo disse.  
– Non ho avuto scelta.  
– C’è sempre una scelta.  
Scosse il capo. Le sue labbra tremavano.  
– Non per me.  
– Che vuoi dire?  
  
Per sei anni non c’eravamo mai parlati: avevo ricevuto i suoi insulti, subito le sue occhiate colme ora di disgusto, ora di un sarcasmo altrettanto doloroso; avevo risposto con la lingua, con la bacchetta, con le mani.  
All’improvviso, invece, scoprivo che era possibile. Era persino _facile_.  
Avevo visto il suo sangue, in fondo: era rosso come il mio.  
  
– Che per colpa tua e di San Potter e di quell’esercito sgangherato dei vostri amichetti, tutta la mia famiglia è in pericolo, contenta?  
Il suo viso si contrasse in una smorfia carica, in eguale misura, di dolore e di risentimento.  
Si portò la mano alla ferita, boccheggiando. Due grosse lacrime gli scivolarono lungo gli zigomi affilati, ma finsi di non vederle.  
– Vattene via, – singhiozzò.  
– No, – sospirai, raccogliendo le mani in grembo per vincere la tentazione di toccarlo di nuovo. – No, perché non penso di avere colpa di niente, e no, perché non è mia abitudine lasciare qualcuno nei guai.  
Se a ricevere quelle parole non fosse stato un ragazzo terrorizzato, il mio bluff avrebbe avuto vita breve: la mia voce era ferma, ma il mio cuore tremava. Non ero brava negli autoinganni come nel vendere certezze di pergamena.  
– Io non voglio il tuo aiuto, – mormorò Draco, ed era sincero.  
  
Il _colpo di fulmine_ , la _passione al primo sguardo_ sono invenzioni letterarie, il _deus ex machina_ del narratore disperato. L’amore, invece, ti colpisce sempre alle spalle e somiglia a una freccia avvelenata, tanto fa male: me ne accorsi quando quell’invincibile disprezzo cominciò a toccarmi davvero.  
Se ne accorse Draco, quando capì che non ne provava abbastanza.  
Quel giorno, tuttavia, eravamo ancora un prevedibile bianco-nero: immobili, alle soglie di una vita che ci spaventava a morte.  
  
– Non puoi scegliere: o mi racconti tutto, o riferirò al Preside. Vorrà dire che rivedrai tuo padre prima…  
Draco schiuse le labbra, ma non riuscì a replicare. Era un colpo basso e lo sapevo, come sapevo che non potevo concedermi errori, perché la guerra che stavo combattendo era spietata.  
– Non essere stupido! Tutto quel che ti sto offrendo, è un piccolo compromesso: tu mi spieghi quanto sta capitando, ed io…  
– Da quando i ricatti si chiamano ‘compromessi’? – mi chiese Malfoy. I suoi occhi grigi, su di me, erano pieni di rancore.  
Abbassai lo sguardo. – Avevi ragione tu, – mormorai. – A volte non c’è altra scelta.  
Cercai la sua mano e la strinsi nella mia: era madida e caldissima. – Pensa a quello che ti ho detto. Io so chi sei.  
Fu il mio commiato ed era una solenne menzogna: non ero più sicura di sapere chi fosse, né lo ricordava lui.  
Fu anche per questo, immagino, che l’amore arrivò.

*

– È stata mia zia Bellatrix a condurmi da Lui.  
  
La Stanza delle Necessità aveva l’odore polveroso dei vecchi ricordi dimenticati. Ascoltavo Draco parlare e mi perdevo tra le ombre che s’incuneavano negli interstizi come malefici spettri.  
Era lì che aveva vissuto in tutti quei mesi; lì che aveva inaugurato una missione da sicario solo per scoprirsi mille volte vittima.  
  
– È stato spaventoso. Lui è…  
– Voldemort.  
Pronunciai quel nome con una nettezza che lo fece rabbrividire. D’istinto si posò il palmo sull’avambraccio, là dove stava il Marchio Nero. Lo faceva di continuo, come un lupo rabbioso avrebbe morso la catena che lo trasformava in cane.  
– Se non eseguirò quanto mi hanno affidato, sarò ucciso. Prima, però, ammazzeranno mia madre e mio padre.  
– È quello che ti hanno detto.  
– È quello che faranno, signorina-so-tutto. Se proprio devi immischiarti nei miei affari, almeno risparmiami giudizi non richiesti.  
Non mi aveva chiamato Sanguesporco, questa volta, eppure mi ferì, perché coglievo un brandello di verità oltre il livore; un frammento di Hermione che non piaceva nemmeno a me.  
– Tu non hai la più pallida idea di cosa il Signore Oscuro possa o non possa fare, perciò…  
– D’accordo, ho parlato senza pensare. A te non capita mai?  
Si zittì di colpo e mi fissò con evidente stupore.  
  
C’era qualcosa di comico nel nostro avvicinarci e poi ringhiarci contro, ballando sull’invisibile filo di una vecchia abitudine. Eravamo diversi dalle maschere che indossavamo, ma a strapparle saremmo rimasti nudi, e a diciassette anni l’imbarazzo è il tuo unico nemico. Il solo, almeno, che temi con qualche ragione.  
  
– Quale sarebbe il tuo compito? Immagino che abbia a che vedere con questa stanza.  
– Non posso dirtelo, – replicò Draco. – Se lo scoprissero…  
– So già troppo! – esalai esasperata. – Cosa pensi che capiterebbe, se raccontassi a Silente che sei un Mangiamorte?  
Draco si morse le labbra.  
– Il Preside ha già contribuito una volta alla cattura dei più pericolosi criminali del Mondo Magico. Vuoi che…  
– Devo ucciderlo…  
Fu poco più di un bisbiglio, ma mi raggiunse lo stesso. Lo guardai inorridita. Malfoy annuì.  
– Devo uccidere Silente e far cadere Hogwarts.  
La sua voce si spezzò.  
– _Loro_ devono entrare ed io…  
– Non puoi dire sul serio.  
Draco mi mostrò un vecchio armadio. – Ce n’erano molti ai tempi della Prima Guerra…  
Lo vidi riporre una palla muffita su un ripiano e chiudere le ante. Quando le riaprì, non c’era più nulla.  
– È quasi perfetto.  
Era un successo, ma il suo non era un tono trionfante, quanto un cupo singhiozzo. – Adesso capisci perché…  
– … Perché hai bisogno di me. Sì, lo capisco fin troppo bene, – replicai, con una risolutezza che la mia voce tradiva: tremava, come tremava la mano con cui gli sfiorai le spalle. – Ti aiuterò a completare l’opera.  
– C… Che?  
Sorrisi. – Un problema alla volta. Prima di tutto, nessuno deve sospettare di te, o sbaglio?  
Mi guardò come se fossi impazzita.  
Forse lo ero davvero.  
Forse stavo diventando grande.

*

Ci incontravamo ogni sera dopo le sette. Non uno sguardo, tra noi, né una parola, eppure aspettavo la clandestinità di quell’ora con un’ansia che annichiliva tutto. Era un sentimento che non sapevo chiamare, ma che aveva già prodotto un piccolo prodigio alchemico: anche a spremermi il cuore, non c’era più traccia della mia ossessione per Ron.  
Non avevo smesso di volergli bene – sarebbe stato impossibile – ma sapevo che non aveva bisogno di me. Non come Draco.  
Malfoy era un enigma e una prova di forza. A volte avevo l’impressione che mi tollerasse a stento; altre, quando mi credeva troppo assorta su uno dei tanti tomi che trafugavo dalla biblioteca, c’era qualcosa di caldo e dolce nel suo sguardo.  
Poco alla volta penetravo il suo mistero e cedevo alla tenerezza: gli avevano insegnato che i sentimenti erano qualcosa di basso, forse persino Babbano; gli avevano detto che la gratitudine non era affare da Purosangue, perché a quelli come lui tutto era dovuto per diritto di nascita.  
Scopriva ora che l’Onore non aveva bandiera e che due era meglio di uno.  
Scopriva che il sangue è sempre sporco, perché è la vita stessa a inquinarlo.  
Scopriva che la solitudine poteva nascere dalla distrazione o da una curiosa miopia, e che non lo sfiorava, perché il posto al suo fianco non era più vuoto: c’ero io.

*

Il giorno in cui completammo la riparazione dell’Armadio Svanitore l’estate era ormai nell’aria; il mio cuore, tuttavia, era pieno di nuvole. La nostra era una complicità a scadenza (lo sapevo), ma accettarlo mi riusciva impossibile.  
Il venti giugno Draco avrebbe compiuto diciassette anni e sarebbe diventato, forse, il più giovane sicario di Voldemort.  
  
– Entreranno…  
Immobile, davanti a quel tetro artefatto, sembrava disperato.  
– E noi li aspetteremo.  
– _Noi_?  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle. – Ormai ci sono dentro fino al collo, no?  
Sorrise: un sorriso fragile e bello. – Non importa. Adesso basta.  
– Cosa?  
Draco socchiuse le ante e mi guardò. – Per me è finita comunque. Che uccida Silente o mi rifiuti, io sono morto.  
Deglutii con difficoltà. – Perché dici così?  
– Perché ho sbagliato tutto.  
Allargò le braccia e fece un mezzo giro su se stesso. – Doveva essere il mio anno. Volevo sentirmi un eroe e invece? Sono rimasto solo. Non ho…  
– Ed io chi sono? Io non conto niente?  
Fu una nota imprevista e stridula, ma non feci in tempo a vergognarmene, perché, a vincere, fu la sorpresa per un abbraccio imprevisto: non chiesto, non cercato, mai immaginato.  
Draco mi strinse a sé senza dire niente. Mi superava di un’intera testa e aveva un cavallo terrorizzato a corrergli nel petto, eppure mi fece sentire bene: protetta e desiderata.  
– Tu sei stata un errore… E l’ho compreso troppo tardi, – bisbigliò.  
L’interlinea, tuttavia, urlava.  
  
 _Potevi essere un’amica, ma non l’ho capito.  
Potevi essere tutto, ma non l’ho voluto.  
Potevi essere l’inaspettato, ma mi manca un futuro.  
_  
Invece no: ce l’aveva ancora. Ero io a volerlo.  
  
Le sue labbra scivolarono tra i miei capelli. Chiusi gli occhi e sotto le palpebre esplosero tutti i colori del mondo: non più solo bianco e nero.  
Mi sciolsi dalla sua stretta per chiuderlo nella mia; cercare la sua pelle e la sua bocca.  
Era tiepida e timida.  
Era come l’avevo immaginata.  
  
Quante volte avevo sognato il primo bacio? Infinite, come infiniti sono i gradini che affronti quando accetti di crescere; quando raccogli la sfida della donna che già ti guarda dall’altro lato dello specchio.  
Viverlo, tuttavia, fu sorprendente come scoprire che lo voleva anche lui.  
Che mi voleva.  
  
Le sue dita mi accarezzavano la schiena e poi si persero nelle volute ribelli dei miei capelli.  
Faceva l’amore con le mie labbra e m’imbandiva il cuore.  
  
 _Dagli un bel morso, coraggio: te lo regalo.  
_  
Aprii gli occhi e non mi tirai indietro.  
  
Se un sacrificio di sangue chiamava la vita, per il suo sangue avrei speso il mio.

*

Il soffitto era una macchia nera, incombente.  
La sua pelle lattea mi faceva pensare alla luna nelle notti d’agosto.  
Nuda, tra le sue braccia, mi sentivo invincibile come chi abbia appena colto la neve – e la neve, no, non la catturi mai.  
  
– Un altro errore, – mormorò Draco, mentre mi sfiorava con la bocca la curva del naso. – Adesso ho ancora meno voglia di morire.  
Sospirai; gli rubai un altro bacio. – Invece lo farai, e senza tante storie.  
Sgranò gli occhi, incredulo. Le sue iridi erano velluto, ma non me n’ero mai accorta.  
– Distillato della Morte Vivente. Ti voglio stecchito, Malfoy. È il modo più sicuro per liberarsi dai debiti. Lo sanno anche i Babbani!  
Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, poi cominciò a ridere: di gratitudine e sollievo e, forse, incredulità, perché a salvarlo era una nata Babbana che non avrebbe mai rinnegato le proprie radici. Ed erano buone, loro: affondavano nella terra e resistevano al vento della follia di Voldemort come non avevano potuto i Manor. Nemmeno quello dei Malfoy.  
– Mi sembra un buon piano…  
– E funzionerà, – aggiunsi io.  
  
Funzionò, infatti: come aveva detto Draco, adoravo avere ragione.

*

 _4\. Rosa d’inverno  
_  
Il racconto di mia madre s’interruppe proprio quando ne ero ormai schiava, smarrita tra ricordi che non erano miei, eppure mi parlavano con la familiarità delle emozioni condivise.  
  
– E poi?  
Hermione si strinse nelle spalle. – E poi è storia nota. I Mangiamorte irruppero a Hogwarts, ma trovarono ad attenderli l’Ordine al gran completo. Piton esaudì l’ultimo desiderio di Silente e fu ingiustamente calunniato. Ron ed io…  
– … Avete combattuto al fianco di zio Harry. Lo so: io parlavo di Draco!  
Mia madre abbassò lo sguardo; era a disagio e si vedeva. In un altro frangente avrei forse goduto del mio potere, ma non allora. Nel silenzio riposava la verità che meritavo.  
– Draco riparò con noi dai Weasley, ma non prese parte alla ricerca dei Doni della Morte. Era terrorizzato al pensiero d’imbattersi in Voldemort o nei suoi seguaci, e ci sarebbe stato solo d’impaccio.  
– Io pensavo…  
Hermione sorrise e mi accarezzò con gentilezza la guancia. – Non puoi cambiare chi ami, Rosie; al più, sforzarti di somigliargli. Io volevo combattere; Draco, vivere: era già scritto che non sarebbe durata.  
– E quando…  
– Vuoi sapere quando tutto finì tra noi?  
Annuii. Negli occhi di mia madre c’era ancora la malinconia di un sogno svanito troppo presto.  
– Quando morì Dobby. Draco era sotto la protezione di Fleur e Bill, a Villa Conchiglia. Aiutò Harry a seppellire il vecchio elfo di suo padre.  
– E…  
– E mentre lo guardavo scavare e sudare, lui, che era così pallido e delicato, misi a fuoco la verità con cui non avevo accettato di confrontarmi sino a quel momento: non era come noi. Non avrebbe commesso gli errori di Lucius, ma non avrebbe nemmeno mai compreso perché Dobby meritasse una tomba, o perché un Babbano valesse il disturbo di un amore. Mi voleva bene, ma gli sfuggivo. Insieme non saremmo mai stati felici.  
– Papà, invece?  
Mia madre sorrise, e su quelle labbra c’era la storia che mi avrebbe dato la vita. – Tuo padre sedette al mio fianco e mi porse un involto di velluto. «Cos’è?» gli chiesi, con il naso che mi colava ancora. «La tua vecchia Giratempo. L’ho presa prima di lasciare Hogwarts. Ho pensato che se l’avessi riparata…».  
– Papà voleva…  
– … Consolarmi e farmi capire che sentiva con il mio cuore e leggeva nei miei desideri. Se avessi avuto ancora una Giratempo utile, avrei potuto ripetere il miracolo di Fierobecco. Ron sapeva che era troppo anche per me, ma in quel gesto c’era più affetto di quel che meritavo.  
Mia madre si asciugò furtiva le palpebre. – Poi la guerra finì e Draco si ricongiunse ai genitori. Ci scrivemmo per qualche tempo, ma sapevamo che erano gli ultimi grani della nostra clessidra. Ci sono amori che durano una vita, altri che hanno una scadenza: basta accorgersene prima che faccia male.  
Fece una breve pausa, poi riprese.  
– Nella sua ultima pergamena mi confidò che avrebbe sposato la donna destinatagli da Lucius, Astoria Greengrass. «Non ho altra scelta» scrisse. Non era mai stato bravo a farne. Tutto qui.  
– È per questo che…  
– Ron non è stato un ripiego, Rosie. Non pensarlo mai, – disse con discreta secchezza. – Forse dovevo concedermi qualche deviazione, per capire che l’amore può anche essere facile, quotidiano, persino banale, perché è nelle piccole cose che ti metti davvero alla prova. Draco era stato il mio amore in tempo di guerra; un amore romantico, drammatico e intenso, ma chi ho scelto per la pace è Ron, perché è stato la mia pace.  
Mi alzai, stirandomi come un gatto.  
– Adesso hai capito perché tuo padre ce l’ha tanto con i Malfoy?  
– Perché ci vuole bene. Perché siamo _sue_.  
Hermione sorrise. – Ottima risposta. Si vede che c’è molto di Granger, là dentro.  
– E di Weasley.  
– Anche di Weasley, certo.  
Oltre le finestre, densi e pastosi, cadevano ora grossi fiocchi di neve.  
– Quando contano di rientrare, quei due? – sospirò mia madre. – Posso capire Hugo ma Ron non ha più l’età per dare la caccia agli gnomi, con questo tempo!  
Sogghignai tra me e spalancai la porta di casa. Un soffio d’aria gelida ci investì, ma mi accorsi di non sentire freddo: il mio cuore era al caldo e mi bastava.  
– Rosie?  
– Vado a chiamarli! – replicai, prima di correre fuori a sfidare la neve, quasi fossi figlia di quel candore immacolato.  
Come una rosa d’inverno.


End file.
